


Child (Loki x reader oneshot)

by Mizuriel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Child, F/M, Fluff, Old Friends, Reader-Insert, Romance, fluff ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuriel/pseuds/Mizuriel
Summary: Loki and you were together for one night in the past and something unexpected happened.





	Child (Loki x reader oneshot)

Oh no. No, no, no, no, no! It was just one night with god of mischief, why did this have to happen? you thought while staring at the pregnancy test in your hand. You were only eighteen, you had a life ahead of you. You were just a fangirl who had had luck and met Loki. And slept with him. And now you’re pregnant. You weren’t able to tell him because he was realms away, you still lived with your parents. Oh my, what would you say to them? Mom, dad, I’m pregnant to the norse god of mischief. No way. 

When your stomach started to grow, you told them you had slept with some guy drunk. Your mother had yelled and your father had told you to abort, but you couldn’t kill it. Part of Loki was living inside of you and you decided to keep it. 

Childbirth was horrifying. You didn’t even scream after five minutes because you realised it was useless. It took 14 hours until the baby came out. When you got to hold him for the first time, he opened his eyes and in that moment you bursted to tears. He had those emerald green eyes like his father. Those eyes which had been full of mischief and love while they were in Loki’s face, were now full of wonder and innocence. The baby was altogether magnificent. 

You got out of the hospital pretty quickly and moved to your own apartment you had bought mostly with your own money but with a little help from your parents. You named your son Leo. He had learned to walk nine months old. When he was one year old you noticed it for the first time. Leo was able to create little sparkles. You realised you hadn’t thought about this. It was obvious, you thought, his father was a master of magic. 

Couple years passed and Leo was now three years old and he could make some simple illusions. Mostly little things like birds, kittens and mice. They lasted about ten to fifteen seconds. You had told him only a couple things about his father. You had told Leo how much you had loved him and that Leo had his eyes. 

Then that one day came. Before that day Leo had never seen his father. You were about to make dinner when doorbell rang. You opened the door and saw him. He was wearing the same outfit as the last time. He had a small smirk on his lips. His eyes were as green as the most beautiful emeralds. He still had long black hair that you had always loved. You could have never guessed he would come back. 

“Beautiful as ever (y/n)”, he said with that deep voice you had completely forgotten. And with those four words you fell again. You fell in love with him and you knew there was no turning back.  
“It has been a while Loki”, you managed to say with a steady voice.  
“Do you want coffee?”  
“Tea would do better”, he said and smiled. 

Smiling you went inside and gestured him to follow. As he did; observing books you had all around the house then giving a little accepting nod. 

Loki sat down and you started to make the tea.  
“It has been a while, hasn’t it?” you heard him saying.  
“Yes indeed, almost four years, right?” you said placing a cup in front of him and then sitting down next to him.  
“Four years, it felt longer”, Loki said smirking. You rolled your eyes but smiled anyways. 

“Listen, (Y/n), I came here for a reason.”  
You raised your eyebrows an inch.  
“I thought that maybe we could start over? Try again? I came here to tell you that I have changed, that I was a huge jerk when I left last time. I have really missed you”, he said with hope in his eyes. 

You were about to answer when you felt a pat on your shoulder.  
“Mama, can I go playing outside?” Leo asked glancing curiously at Loki a bit.  
“Of course you can, darling, but I’ll make dinner soon”, you said smiling.  
“Okay, I won’t be long”, he said. 

After Leo was gone you looked at Loki whose face was priceless. You had thought no one could make the god of mischief speechless but apparently you were wrong.  
Both of you sat there in silence until he whispered:  
“Is he mine?”  
You nodded. 

Suddenly Loki stood up and pulled you into a tight hug.  
“Loki?” you asked carefully.  
“I’m so sorry I wasn’t here for you. I really want to make it up for you, so please tell me I can stay. I will get midgardian job and I can help with everything”, he muttered to your hair. 

You pulled away and looked to his eyes. Worry, helplessness and still that little sparkle of hope.  
“Damn, did you know that I still like you?” you said shaking your head.  
“Of course you can stay”, you answered to his question smiling at him. 

Loki’s lips curved to smirk. He slipped his hand to your hair and kissed you. God, you had missed that.  
Pulling away you said:  
“Why don’t we introduce you to Leo?” 

“I like his name”, Loki said putting his hand around your shoulders.  
“What if he doesn’t like me?”  
“Relax. You sound like a teenage girl!” you said punching him gently.  
Loki chuckled and then asked:  
“Which one of us he resembles more?” 

“He has your eyes”, you told him.

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot because I'm incapable of coming up with a good storyline enough to write a longer fic. Hope you liked it and thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
